Truth or Challenge
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: It has dialogue and description so kiss it! XDD I'll try not break the rules but i need dares by Pm people and i changed my mind T and T ALONE! IMPORTANT: SEND TRUTH'S AND CHALLENGES VIA PM! OK!
1. Chapter 1

Two of my fav people on fanfiction have done a truth or Challenge. But with different names! So yeah in general Z fighters. That **will **include Trunks and Dende and the Z girls *except for Pan DX* And Frieza. Review me a dare and die! I hope this is satisfactory

A girl with black hair onyx eyes and a tan completion slid in on her knees "Welcome to Truth or Challenge with The Z Fighters" She stood up and made it to a brown leather chair. She was about to continue with her introduction when a certain prince interrupted her "Why do we care?" He rolled his eyes giving her a bored glare "I'm Maggie. We are here because this is my fanfiction so SHUT UP! The reason you care" overly dramatically glares at Vegeta.

"Is because of our twist we've come up with a few of them but this takes the cake. If you do not participate you will lose your fighting moves!" Vegeta extended his arm "So…?" Maggie smiled evilly "You can't relearn them." Vegeta crossed his arms and mumbled "I'll play"

Krillin raised his arm "I'm cool with playing but why couldn't it just be called Truth or Dare?" Maggie looked over "because if I didn't put in the word challenge Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo wouldn't play." He nodded "Oh" Maggie gave a smile "Yeah" her smile was broken by an all too obnoxious voice "Do we get any food I'm starving?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Goku "I hope someone dares you not to eat for a week." Goku screamed Nooooooooooo!" She glared at him feeling no sympathy what's so ever "my little sister might have some dares for you. This is one of the only chapters I will do non fanfictioners this is from **my little sister Gabby**

**Vegeta if you were so busy training during the preparation of the androids when did you and Bulma… make Trunks? XP Goku how does it feel to go super Sayain? Vegeta go into public hug the ugliest person you can find and say. "I love you beautiful."" **

Vegeta balled his hands into fists "No, you have no right!" Goku smiled "hey yeah I was wondering the same thi-" "None of your god damn business!" Vegeta bursted. Maggie laughed "you have to answer." Vegeta blushed "During the time I was hospitalized I was mainly healed and" he stopped there knowing we can figure the rest.

Maggie smiled slyly "Oh- ho-ho-ho I see" She winked at him while he continued to blush. Maggie looked over "So Goku?" "Tingly. I guess" Maggie's smile grew " Vegeta" she raised her eye brows. "I really hate this game" He got up and ran outside " I-I love" He leaned his head down. "You beautiful" The toothless hobo (who I will nick name toothless Joe) smiled creepily.

Vegeta leaned away from him "Ewwww" Maggie looked at her phone "Ok well we actually got one from a fanfictioner already." Gohan interrupted "Cool!" Maggie looked over slightly embarrassed. "I forgot you were here." Gohan looked neglected. "I'm sorry! This is from** Bakagohome**

**Piccolo go in Public wearing funny PJ's. Vegeta go buy a giant unicorn and hug it for the remainder of the show. Piccolo read a dictionary cover to cover" **Maggie looked at her phone "Those dares were sucky but dares. Time to go Piccolo." She held out the tan pj's with a colorful gummy bears all over them. Piccolo groaned loudly and snatched the Pj's. Tien fist pumped "Fist dare for Piccolo!"

Yamcha shrugged "I'm just talking so you know I'm here" Piccolo walked out of the bathroom hunched in the jammies that hugged onto him. Everyone else stared at him and started cracking up that he was wearing pj's. Piccolo death glared at everyone and walked outside.

A woman and her son waiting for the sign to freaking say walk looked over "Ahhhhh! A Martian!" Piccolo rolled his eyes "… in gummy bear jammies? HA!" He hissed and walked back in. "There public!" On that note he changed as quickly as possible and got to reading the dictionary. Vegeta smiled. "I am broke Ha!" Maggie smiled "Don't think you've won! We thought you would be so we bought you one!"

Vegeta hit the couch "Do you hate me?" "We hate to disappoint." Vegeta then hugged onto his unicorn Maggie jumped up on her chair. "And that's it we'll see you all next episode" Vegeta glared at her over his unicorn "Who are you talking about when you say we?" " We don't want you to know that O.o"


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie slid back in a too energetic manner holding a purse. "And we are back!" "Done!" Piccolo slammed down the Webster's dictionary . "Great! Now we can get to my fun!" Maggie pulled out her phone. "Ok this one is from **Jokermask18 Ok. here's my first few dares:**

**Bulma and Chi-chi must have a belching contest. The loser must be the winner's slave for a chapter.**

**. Vegeta must dye his hair pink and wear a dress. Then he must wish his father back temporarily and show him**

**Piccolo: do Nemekian fusion with Dende and let Dende be the host body.**

**Dende: fight the opponent of your choice then create a new set of dragonballs that lets everyone get a wish.  
>Good Luck.<strong>

Maggie sat up and cracked knuckles "Ok then girls!" Bulma and Chi-chi started slurping Coke and burping. Maggie walked over and started playing with Vegeta's hair. Vegeta pushed her away. "I wouldn't mess with me I'm a pretty tough OC as you will find out in What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP!" Vegeta still growled at her.

"You are not dying my hair!" He got up and ran out of the room. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Gohan asked. Maggie turned around a pleased look in her eyes. "Nope! He'll be back!" Gohan tilted his head. "The fans know that I'm taping here right now. You really think there aren't a few Veggie obsessives out there?"

Gohan smiled. Maggie flinched backward to see a hand in her face and the fact that this hand belong to Yamcha just made her mad. "You could of hit me!" She yelled. "Come on don't leave me hanging!" Maggie smiled "Ok!" She said and kicked him in the groin. Yamcha fell on the ground. "Don't any of you attack me."

All the boys nodded and crossed their legs. At that moment Vegeta ran in missing his bad man shirt and one shoe. Maggie pushed him into a chair and started to bleach his hair. "After this we put in the dye. Um… Vegeta your face has 4 different shades of lipstick on it." At that point they all started laughing.

"And almost there and done! Pink!" She pushed him out of the chair! The laughter inside turned into a roar. " Vegeta clenched his fists. "Shut up!" "Ok come on Veggie we're just poking fun!" She said and elbowed him hard to the side. "Now. I wish Vegeta's father would come back!" "It shall be done!" Shenron bellowed "What?" Vegeta said.

"Over here mister Vegeta's dad." King Vegeta walked up to Vegeta. Vegeta pulled down his hair. "I expected more." He said and sat down. "Yeah the pmers might have some dares for you!" Maggie smiled! "Piccolo if you would please!" Piccolo put his hand on Dende "we are changing back right after this!" He said and did Nemekian fusion!

"So Dende? Who do you want to fight?" He looked around. "Piccolo has trained with all of these people." He pointed at Maggie. "I want to fight you." Maggie blinked "O-ok. Make the dragon balls first." Dende nodded and created the dragon balls. "Now let's fight." He said and got in a stance. Maggie however sat on the ground. Dende charged at her.

As soon as he was an inch away she began to spin which sent him flying! Before he could even touch her studio wall she kicked him back and punched him upward! He fired and energy blast and she quickly dodged. "What the hell are you?" Dende said sounding a lot more like Piccolo. "Just a girl with a fresh start!" She said and punched him into the ground!

"OK everybody! Wishes!" "I want Goku to be home more!" Chi-chi said "I want to train with dad!" Gohan smiled "I'll take a piece of that action! I wanna train too!" Trunks said along with Goten. Dende rolled his eyes. "I want to be me again." Videl grinned. "I want to have a nice date not forced. Not watched. Just alone."

Tien. "I don't really need anything." Yamcha "I wanna get a girl." Yamcha said. Goku smiled "I want an unlimited supply of food!" Vegeta frowned "Four monthes of solitude." "After the show!" Maggie chimed in! They all looked over at Maggie. "What?" "What are you wishing for?" Tien said.

"Oh! um… Heh, I have no idea!" She opened her mouth. "I've got it! King Vegeta you are gonna do a flip for this!" "Doubt it." He said. "I wish Mitsumi was brought back to life!" King Vegeta opened one of his eyes. "Like how I weaseled my way fav OC into this!" Mitsumi appeared. Maggie smiled.

"Well sorry this took so long I have been drawing! But please PM and I will got more dares in next time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**Questions please? Favorite and PM**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back and I'm surprised." "Why" Videl asked. "It's just we didn't get any questions or dares for King Vegeta or Mitsumi." Mitsumi smiled arms crossed. "I know, isn't it fascinating that people only search for their dares except for trying to find actual story line." Maggie glared at her ever sarcastic OC. "Well I don't want to delay any longer! **super saiyan chibi chik**

**Goku: kiss Vegeta passionately!  
>Vegeta: kiss back! Heck, why don't you two make out!<br>Gohan: run nude in your school  
>Videl: watch him closely! NO LOOKING AWAY!<br>Piccolo: put on a pretty pink frilly dress  
>Frieza: um is your mommy pretty? :)<br>Chichi: scuba dive or something...i don't like you...**

**Krillin: fight number 18(i don't even know where she'll come from but would you please !)  
>Yamcha: were you mad when you first heard about bulma and vegeta? o.o<br>tien: marry launch  
>chiatzu: um...explode? XD Jk i think your adorable! don't explode!<br>bulma: ...hmm...im out of ideas...dye your hair blonde...? O.o  
>frieza: um...sing! :D"<strong> Maggie smiled.

Both Goku and Vegeta hung their heads while king Vegeta raised his eye brow. Mitsumi laughed. "Ha! Vegeta has to play gay boyfriend with Goku!" Mitsumi said holding her side. Both of them turned to Mitsumi. "Shut the-" "There's no money in the budget for censors!"

King Vegeta jabbed Mitsumi's side. "IEEEE" She squealed and fell. "Jerk!" "Stop harassing your little brother." Goku moaned. "Let's make this fast." Goku said and pulled Vegeta in to a passionate kiss (but he was obviously hating it) Goku pushed him away. "I'm going to get some mouth wash." Vegeta said and walked to Maggie's cabinet of everything.

(This is a very strange cabinet. It literally has everything. Chuck Norris spent 2 years in the cabinet because he was scared of Maggie and the nearest door knob was 50 feet in the air. Inside this closet is a replica of our universe shelved up nicely.) Vegeta grabbed mouth wash and started gurgling while Goku just sat down.

"While Videl goes to stare at Gohan. Piccolo! Time to go dress shopping!" Piccolo crossed his arms and stood up. "I hate you." "Awww I love you too!" Maggie said and hugged his arm. ** ~One shopping trip later~**

"Alright Piccolo put on the dress." Piccolo hissed and reluctantly put on the dress. I was a long pink dress with a tiny black pattern on the bottom. Maggie fell over laughing. "S-shut up!" Piccolo said and took it off immediately. Maggie turned around "Frieza!" Frieza glanced her way. "Mother! Pretty! Yes?" Frieza blinked.

"Average." "So Chi-chi" Chi-chi nodded and began to scuba dive in an in ground pool. "Alright! Now just because this room has plenty of extra chairs here we have 18!" Krillin sighed when his wife came in the room. "Get to fighting!" Krillin got in his fighting stance.

"Hey 18!" 18 looked at Maggie. "Make it fast! I need to fit my sister's friend's dare." 18 nodded and fired an energy blast that sent him flying. She ran up to him and continuously punched him until he was three feet in the air at which point he kicked her side. Finally she elbowed him into the ground. Maggie jumped up. "Yay! Now Yamcha?"

"Well I kind of was Bulma and I were on and off a lot but all that time she was still my girl. So yeah." "Sounds like jealous!" Tien blushed. "Do I really need to?" "Sorry babe a dare is a dare." He slumped and signed the marriage paper. When Launch came in Tien's blood boiled even more. Launch blushed to see what it was. She looked at him and at the paper. She signed the paper.

They looked at each other. "KISS ALREADY!" Maggie yelled into a mega phone making the scene even more awkward. "Oh my god." Maggie threw pepper at Launch and she sneezed turning blonde. "If you don't mind." blonde Launch looked Tien in the eyes and rapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. "About time."

Bulma stood up and bleached her hair. "Blonde Bulma Briefs?" Yamcha said just asking for it. "Frieza, um the girl changed her mind. She says hi!" Frieza nodded. " Alright from **Honeystar of Awesomeclan **

**I wanna dare Vegeta to wear a frilly and sparkly pink ball gown with a tiara and go do *something* to that same hobo from chapter 1. *evil grin* **Oh-ho-ho!" Maggie said a smile on her face. Mitsumi couldn't help but burst. "First Goku now a homeless human?" She was cracking up. A strand of her raven hair moving out of place. Mitsumi really is quite pretty.

She wore Saiyaness armor that showed her lower stomach, most of her arms . Her legs were covered by the blue cloth that Vegeta wears. She had light brown eyes that shone in the light and milky skin. She moved her hair back into place.

Vegeta grabbed the pink dress Piccolo wore earlier. And grabbed a tiara. "Bye bye!" Vegeta hissed at Maggie's words. "Alright that's all this time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**But hey Dare Mitsumi and King Vegeta and freaking questions! Oh speaking of Mitsumi the Aoi saga is ending folks! Go to my profile and vote for your Aoi sequel! And if you don't pick the immediate sequel and pick a prequel I **_**will **_**be going back to do that! PM. Favorite and answer my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We are totally back!" Maggie yelled. "Alright since I don't want to waste any time here I go! This is from **ROCuevas **

**Truth: Krillin how did you grow some hair?**

**Challenge: Trunks fight Yamcha**

**Truth: Gohan how did feel to train Piccolo**

**Challenge: Everyone dance the Caramelldansen"**

Krillin sighed. "I'm not naturally bald I just kept it well waxed" Maggie nodded. "Trunks Yamcha get to it." As Yamcha stood up Trunks fired an energy blast sending Yamcha back in his seat. "Winner!" Maggie yelled holding Trunks' fist in the air.

Maggie turned around! "Gohan SPEAK!" Gohan blinked "I was totally freaked out I just wanted my dad." Mitsumi made and unimpressed sound. "So what's the caramelldansen?" Maggie's face lit up. "Just do what everyone else does." Everyone shamefully put their hands up to their heads and started to sway their hips. "Alright this is from **lovestoreadandwrite** **I DARE EVERYONE TO HAVE A RACE WEARING BUNNY SUITS! *evil laughs than coughs* and in pink ones too! Oh wait... the girls (This includes Maggie) in fat teddy bear suits and guys (piccolo and dende included) in pink bunny suits! I'm so evil! Sorry OC Maggie but it's not that you're the only one that doesn't suffer. Also your an OC and not the real Maggie... so no GUILT!  
>Truth: Everyone who thinks Goku is an idiot say Aye! (Goku I love ya but come on... you are one)<br>Another Dare!: Everyone watch funny DBZ moments on YouTube!  
>PEACE OUT SUKAZ! *watches funny DBZ moments* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *wipes a tear from eyes* That never gets old. Poor Yamcha... ;)" <strong>

"Alrighty people to the suits! That includes you Mitsumi!" Mitsumi threw her arms in the air and got in her bear suit and so did the rest of the girls while the guys got in bunny suits. "Begin!" Everyone started running afraid if they flew Maggie would have shot them down when truthfully her feet were never on the ground but Goku won and everyone including Maggie almost died of DBZ cliché overdose. "Alright everyone. Whoever thinks Goku is an idiot say Aye." "Aye" "Aye" "Aye" "Aye" And the room filled with the sailor's work and Goku made an appalled face "Alrighty everyone reading! While we watch you pm… BEGIN DBZ MOMENTS ON THE JUMBO TRON!"

A**nd thus another episode! Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to update so much stuff has been going on I just… Oh well! Blah Review Blah PM blah favorite Blah blah Blah.**


	5. Chapter 5

"And we are back!" Maggie cheered everyone else in the studio (save the audience) moaned in frustration while Maggie giggled "Sorry it took soooo long loves I've been doing things…." Vegeta glared at Maggie spitefully. "What things?" Maggie glared back "Noneya things!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Maggie turned back to the audience "Ok, here we gooooo! This one is from **Jokermask18**

**1. Mitsumi: who are you?  
>2. Frieza: Do you have a mother?<br>3, Goku:why are you afraid of needles?  
>4. King Vegeta: Was it you who beat the Tuffles,or an ancestor of yours?<br>5. Bulma: besides the Dragon Radar,what would you say is your best invention?  
>6. Chichi:is Goten your favorite?<strong>

**Dares:**

**1. Tien and Yamcha: do the fusion dance and fight Frieza.**  
><strong>: I dare you to learn Master Rosh's muscle mode transformation and arm wrestle someone with it. You pick.<strong>  
><strong>3. Videl: You learn the muscle form too and have a boxing match with Gohan with it.<strong>  
><strong>4. If the two of you manage to win, arm wrestle each other.<strong>  
><strong>5. Bulma: first change your hair back to blue.<strong>  
><strong>6. then, I'd like to see another burping contest, as well as an eating contest, between you and<strong>

**eighteen.**" Maggie smiled "Alrighty! Mitumi wanna kick it off?!" Mitsumi shrugged "Might as well. I'm Mitsumi, Vegeta's elder sister, King Vegeta's son and wife of…. You get the point. I'm a Saiyan I'm royalty shabladibla." Maggie smiled slyly and coughed under her breath "Wife of?" Mitsumi blushed and turned "No, I will not tolerate anyone's two cents about him." Maggie shrugged and pointed at Frieza. "Answer the question!" Frieza blinked "Uh, no, well, yes. I had a mother but on my planet it is custom that after you wife is done bearing your 'fruit.' You are to kill them because you are done with them and no one else is to have them, by law anyway."

Maggie blinked "Is that supposed to be romantic, cause it's not." He looked away from her. "Yo king!" King Vegeta looked up. "So long ago. It was me." Maggie nodded. "Goku! Bulma! Answers!" Goku groaned "because they're all pointy and needle and NEEDLES!" Maggie blinked. "Ok, Bulma?" Bulma put her finger on her chin. "Probably the gravity chamber. Yeah that's probably it." Maggie and Gohan looked to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked at them "Um, well…. Ah! A mother cannot choose between her children!" Maggie shrugged "Alright, fine. Tien! Yamcha! Frieza!" Tien and Yamcha stood up and did the fusion dance. Frieza got into a fighting stance the fused two charged. Frieza easily dodged the first sloppy move and elbowed Tiencha in the back. Tiencha fell and wiped his mouth. He got up not even bruised from the move and rushed again this time laying a good 4 punches on Frieza but they didn't allow him to fall. Tiencha threw him through the ceiling and out of the studio. Just as he was about to fly after him, Tiencha fell down revealing Maggie behind him.

"We don't kill on my show got it?!" Tiencha was holding his neck. "I will not broadcast a murder ok?! Now SIT!" The two unfused and went to their seats. Maggie smiled her host smile and continued while Chi-chi and Videl is off learning the muscle arm trick Bulma I gots blue dye for you." She jumped up grabbed it and ran to the bathroom."

**One hair dying later~ **

Bulma came out with a head of her blue shining hair. "Now commence the BURPING!" Bulma sighed and she and 18 began burping louder and louder until 18 let out a monster burp. Bulma looked at Maggie "No fair she used her speakers!" 18 stuck her tongue out at Bulma. Maggie laughed "Nothing in the rules that bands androids! 18 wins!" 18 smiled and stuck up her middle finger. "Now please eating contest!" Maggie turned around and slapped the Saiyans. "Not for you!" The two girls began eating as much as they could, pies, fruits, veggies, everything! 18 grabbed her stomach and groaned while Bulma continued eating what was left. "Buuuuuuuulllllllmmmmmaaaaa! Wins!" Bulma stood up "Yes!" 18 grabbed her mouth and ran away. "Maggie smiled and bit her lip "mmm delicious. This one is from **A.M.P 1008**

**Piccolo: Run around screaming "I'll sickle your pickle for a nickel**

**Vegeta: No yelling, complaining or insulting for the rest of the story or your privates will get a 950,000 volts shock.**

**Goku if you can go ten-15 chapters without eating you can eat whatever you want.**

**Gohan: If someone gave you 1,000,000, would you ** Videl in a public bathroom, with chances of being caught against you?**" Maggie burst laughing "These are awesome! and now I get a groin shocking remote! HAHAHAHA!" Maggie wiped a tear from her eye as she was given a new remote. "Picc- HA HA Piccolo please start us off."

Maggie said and started laughing histerically. Piccolo ran around and you could just barely hear "I'll sickle your pickle for a nickel…" Maggie looked over "You gotta yell love!" He groaned and quickly yelled " I'LL SICKLE YOUR PICKLE FOR A NICKLE!" He stopped running and sat down a slight blue tinting his cheeks. "Awww are those Namek blushies?! Cute!" He crossed his arms as they faded away quickly. "Vegeta." Maggie shakes remote as he covers his mouth. Maggie smiles evilly.

"So uh, Goku you think you can manage?" He whimpered. "Good Goku, Gohan! Would you…?" Gohan's entire face became red. "NO! …well… NO! NO NO NO NO!" Maggie smiled. "Let's do one more! this is from** lovestoreadandwrite ****i dare u to kiss vegeta**" Maggie cleared her throat. "Does that mean me?" Goku gave her one nod. Maggie hung her head "yay!" Vegeta and Maggie walked up to each other awkwardly, Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. Maggie pushed him away. "na-na-na-nasty! Nasty!" Maggie turned to the camera and smiled "Yes! That was an old review! Now I'll catch ya next time on Truth or Challenge!"

**I need more PM's! Cause I don't have that many old reviews people! More PM's! Truth's! Challenges! Anything! PM Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie smiled brightly. "Welcome back!" Everyone groaned. "Ok some challenges the characters are still tied to, so if you missed last episode I will tell you I have a crotch machine for Vegeta is he complains or yells he will receive a shock that is OVER 9,000!" She smiled at Vegeta and waved while Vegeta gave her a glare and crossed his legs. While Mitsumi however had to hold in her giggle at that. "Oh yeah! And if Goku goes 10-15 chapters without eating he can eat whatever he wants and I'm counting on all of you to ruin that for them! Now from **ROC95**

**Truth: Goku how mad was King Kai when you blew up his home that killed you and him?**

**Truth: Vegeta is Tarble a good brother?**

**Challenge: Time Gangnam style.**

**Challenge: Watch ALL of DBZ Abridged.**

" Maggie looked over at Goku and he laughed anxiously "Well, uh on a scale from 1 to pissed I'd say 8." Maggie nodded and looked at Vegeta evilly "Now Veg head. About Tarble." He hissed and held his hand up to his head. Trying to think how to not get a 950,000 volts shock to the crotch. He began talking calmly "Tarble wasn't as strong as the other Saiyans." He took a deep breath "I only met him twice before he was sent to die, he had always looked up to me it was very, annoying. He wasn't a good brother but he thought I was." Maggie smiled and put the remote back in her pocket.

Maggie smiled once again. "All righty! You heard Rolando Gangnam style it up!" The Korean pop song begins playing and they begin the dance.

**One fail at Korean pop dancing later~**

"Now all yall sit your faily booties down! For DBZ Abridged! ALL OF DEM!"

**One Abridged session later~ **

Piccolo crossed his arms "I don't know anyone named Tom." While most are complaining (Save Vegeta for he cannot! X3) Maggie and are Goku sitting in the back dying of laughter. "O-O- Ok! Next one is from **THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK  
>this is pretty freakin awesome. i have some dares.<strong>

**yamcha, smack chi chi**

**vegeta, rap**

**goku, lick gohan**

**tien, kiss choutzu**

**videl, punch vegeta**

**bulma, hang upside down like maggie did**

**chi chi, admit your love for fryiying pans**

**gohan, kiss frieza**

**frieza, break dance.**

**pleaz add trunks & pan once again, amazing job. lol ed my friggin ass off with love,**

**the new nerd on the block**

**."** Maggie started laughing once more "Good luck rapping with out insults or yellin! HAHAHAHAHA! Remember I control it!" Maggie said and held up the torture device. Vegeta took a deep breath so not to comment. "Ok, Yamcha go slap a bitch." Maggie pointed to Chi-Chi. Yamcha walked over slapped her and ran back to his chair. "Aw, look Chi-Chi you scare the poor sweet heart." Maggie teased as Chi-Chi held her face. "I should." She said angrily. Maggie nodded. "Veggie" Maggie sand as he began to whisper rap, plenty of cursing and almost insults but he didn't get shocked. Vegeta took in a deep breath once again.

"YO GOKU LICK YOUR SON!" Goku groaned "Are we gonna get much more of these?" He said and licked his son's arm. "I hope so! This is one of my favorite author's fav authors! Now Tien kiss Chiaoutzu!" Tien looked at the little mime and groaned. He leaned down and kissed Chiaoutzu. "Yay for Veggie! Videl I you please!" Videl got up from her seat next to Gohan and punched Vegeta flat out in the face. Vegeta stood up angrily and punched her back and whispered. "Ha. That wasn't against the rules." Maggie crossed her arms and pouted holding the crotch shocking device in her hand.

"Bulma, Chi-chi, Gohan commence." Bulma hung upside down **A/N in the original truth or challenge Maggie hung upside down for an entire episode. That did not ever happen in this fic. Nor is Maggie, Chi-Chi or Videl Saiyan. Maggie is something else. And Becca will probably come back. Sorry. Remember flamers killed that fic A/N. **Chi-Chi frowned "I don't love them, it's just the simplest house hold weapon." She said stubbornly. Gohan walked up to Frieza and kissed him without warning and went back to sit by Videl.

Maggie pointed at Frieza. "You break dance now! While I bring out two more chairs." Maggie dragged out two brown leather chairs while Frieza break danced horribly. "Ew, stop and…." Maggie pulled out her mega phone "NOW PLEASE WELCOME FUTURE TRUNKS AND LITTLE KID PAN!" The two appeared directly into their chairs. "Don't worry you'll get some challenges tomorrow, or today. I don't know really. I'm gonna broadcast this everywhere I can." Maggie said with a smile! "Well, I'll cut your torture short for today! See you all next time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**PM PM PM PM PM pretty pretty please PM. I need Challenges and truths! PM PM PM PM PM… Oh yes and FAV!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DO NOT REVIEW DARES PM THEM! **

"And we're back!" "How many times do you plan to update this week?" Vegeta whispered Maggie held up her remote and shook it. "Did I hear a complaint?" Vegeta's eyes widened. He whispered "No! Just a question." Maggie smiled "Good boy! Ok everyone this is from **DBZfan120 **

**I'm very mischievous so here you are Maggie.**

1: mitsumi and king vegeta must have a break dance contest.

2: vegeta and Bulma...swap brains.

3: and for you miss Maggie *rubs hands together evilly* you and Gohan must play seven minutes in heaven...your welcome.

" Maggie pointed to Mitsumi and King Vegeta. "Break dance!" Maggie sighed and started making a call. Mitsumi and King Veggie start break dance. (Actually they were pretty good.) But in the end King Vegeta won. Maggie clapped "Brava!" She smiled holding her phone with her shoulder. Maggie smiled. "BRAIN SWAP!" Maggie put her hands on each of their heads. "Let's see if I remember how to do this." She said, whispered something impossible to make out and screamed. Her eyes glowed an orange color.

Bulma and Vegeta blinked as she let go. Vegeta(Bulma) looked at her "So, did it work?" Bulma(Vegeta) grimaced hearing her voice in his body. Bulma(Vegeta) jumped "YES! I CAN YELL AND INSULT AGAIN!" Maggie grabbed Gohan's wrist blushing and took in a deep breath. "I dare is a dare." Gohan blushed too. "A-are you ok?" "After this I'm taking a nap." She hit her phone. "Becca! Read the texts and let me know when 7 minutes is up!" _"Wha-Wha-What?!" _Everyone perked up. "That's my cousin. Rebecca. Relax, she doesn't know a thing about any of you." _"That's not true! This is the Z fighters right? Piccolo! You there?" _Piccolo cleared his throat. "Yes." _"You're Maggie's favorite character! Oh and them it goes-"_ Maggie yelled "Shut up!" As she walked into the closet with Gohan

_"Hmm," _ Becca whispered _"Piccolo. Like her super favorite." _ Piccolo blinked, "Um, ok." _"Ok everybody! This one comes from __**mks 12 98 **_

_**Too lazy to login. Great new chapter ;it definitely sounds a little better than the old one ,but you should still have Gohan do something funny and big. Gohan should dye his hair green and streak to a dress shop and buy high heels and a skirt. Goku and Vegeta you must go Super Sayian and have a foot race in the high heels. Piccolo you have to wear the skirt for the remainder of the chapter while being tied to a tree. Videl you have to go on a date with a random guy of Goten and Trunk's choosing. Bulma you need to build a time machine and send Krillin 10 years back in time for milk.**_

-MKS

,Out ;)

_" _ Soon after there was an awkward silence. _"I can see you guys on the TV. Get to it!" _Gohan walked to dyeing table Maggie used to make Vegeta pink. And soon enough he had green hair. Het them stripped of his clothes. _"Ha! The sensor's a dragon ball. Clever!"_ They heard a male voice say. _"Carlos go away!" "Mom Becca's watching those nasty shows again!" "AGAIN?! WHAT ARE YOU? Forget it."_ They blinked. _"Sorry! About my pervy little brother." _They all blinked and Gohan ran out and with in the minute he was back in a purple skirt and purple heels._"Ummm,… weird. Gohan give Piccolo the skirt and uh, Goku! Tie him to a tree. And then uh… Videl? Please stand."_ Videl stood _"Right, ok. Trunks and Goten said the hobo from chapter one? I don't know who that is." _ Videl sighed. "It's better for you that way." Vegeta (Bulma) reached into Bulma's(Vegeta's) back pocket. Bulma(Vegeta) shrieked. "Woman!" Vegeta(Bulma) pulled out his(her) Capsule case.

"Why waste time building?" He(She) winked and opened the time machine capsule. Bulma(Vegeta) glared at Vegeta(Bulma) "Don't do that ever again." Bulma(Vegeta) said blushing a bright pink. Vegeta(Bulma) smiled "Now, Krillin get me some past milk." Krillin groaned, "Ok, Vegeta. Or Bulma?" Krillin stepped in. About a second after he left he came back. "HERE! GOD!" He said and angrily sat down. "I was a brat." Krillin complained. _"Ok, she only sent me that one soooooo.-"_ Maggie came out of the closet and wiped her mouth. "Bye Becca." She said and without another work hung up. "See yall next time on TRUTH OR-" Vegeta(Bulma) interrupted "Piccolo is really your favorite?" Maggie whispered to her self "Damn it Becca. ANYWAY! blah blah blah ON TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**Gosh darn it Becca! Shut up! PM PM PM! Don't review! Cause den I cannot use dem. PM AND FAV!**


	8. Chapter 8

"And we're back!" Maggie smiled. "So, Piccolo huh?" Bulma(Vegeta) smiled as well. She turned and glared at her(him) "I thought we were over that!" Maggie blinked "Oh yea! Alright everyone back in their own bodies." Maggie said as her eyes glowed the ugly orange again. Bulma and Vegeta blinked again. "Yes I'm me again!" Bulma shouted. "That was very awkward." Vegeta said. Maggie held up her remote angrily "If I could push this at will." "Well, the fact is ya can't. So get over it."

Maggie glared "Soon someone will dare you to cuss someone out, or yell over 9,000. And then I will shock you so bad. That even-" Maggie blinked as if realizing that this can't be edited out "Ok, this goes out to

***cracks fingers*I challenge vegeta to wear a pink dress and go out in public saying I love ponies, goku you make out with toothless joe. and magie you beat up chi chi and zap gohan in the nut, picclo you go insult magi and punch her and then run around naked saying I like dresses. (hope that's not too much)**" Maggie grinned evilly "Vegeta, go get a dress and do the pony thing." Vegeta smiled back at her "sure."He went in Maggie's closet, grabbed a pink dress and put it on, "Actually my princess you can take all the dresses, I'm never gonna wear them." Vegeta smiled "Not even for Piccolo?" Vegeta laughed as he put one on. Maggie blushed angrily "My favorite character maybe! But not like that!" She yelled her aura flaring a bright indigo.

Maggie jumped up keeping her aura from burning through the couch. But it was of course it was too late as the couch was on fire. "Aw son of a duck eating 9." She mumbled to herself and ran for the fire extinguisher. "Ooo, steady girl." Vegeta laughed as he walked outside saying "I… love ponies? That's stupid." Goku walked into the room as Maggie put out the fire. "That was the grossest thing ever. That hobo is not straight!" Goku sat in his chair. "Ugh!" Maggie's aura was still flaring. "Hey! Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi stood up. "Vegeta got me nice and angry. BTW." She turned to her, her teeth and eyes glowing the doomful color. "Sorry if ya die!" Then Maggie appeared behind her jabbing Chi-Chi in the back of the neck and she then tripped her. Maggie swiped her and sent her into the air. Chi-Chi turned to fight back. Maggie then fired an energy blast that burned Chi-Chi's left calf. Chi-Chi's vision became fuzzy.

Maggie then held her by her wrist. "I win." She said and let her aura die down. The studio stayed silent for a moment until Maggie fell on her knee and smiled. "That was terribly exhausting. I need a drink." Maggie said and sat in Vegeta's seat. "Oh yea, uh, Gohan I guess now your under the same rules Vegeta is, no complaining, insults or I'll shock your balls with 950,000which Imma do now." "Wait wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as Maggie pressed his button on her remote and he was shocked. Maggie let go of the button. "SON OF BITCH!" He yelled at her holding his vital regions biting his lips bloody. And right on cue Vegeta walked in. "What did I miss?" "You missed me bitch Chi-Chi to a pulp and Gohan get a vital region zap." Maggie said

"So how did that feel Gohan?" Gohan answered by making a noise. Piccolo stood up "Uh, what should I say?" Vegeta looked at him "I'd groan if I could, you are her favorite! Ultimate doom!" "Hey Vegeta." Maggie said and Vegeta looked at her "what?" "You just yelled." Maggie said and pressed a button as she breathed in his screams. "You're a horrible person." Piccolo said and punched her in the stomach. Maggie fell on her knees. "Son of a duck." She hissed and coughed some blood into her hands. "My power level is super low from using all my energy on that fight.

"Are you o-"

"Just finish your dare." Maggie hissed. Piccolo took off his clothing and ran around and said "I like ponies, I like ponies, I like ponies." He repeated as he ran around the room. Maggie smiled at the camera "Sorry to cut short guys but I need a hospital so see ya next week on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**Uh, my stomach. PM dares only! remember to favorite! Awww man that hurts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Weeks leading to Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate there are going to be specials leading up to the Christmas special! Please PM some holiday dares. This special goes out to all who tried to protect me from the critics united! Next week's is all truth's! **

Maggie walked to her chair and sat down. "Ok! After a trip to the hospital I've returned! But I can't do any dares for a little." "Good." Vegeta said in a hissed tone. "Oh, shut up. This is from **loves2readandwrite**

**And here are some truth and dares:**

**Truths:**

**Vegeta and Bulma. How the hell did you get together?**

**ChiChi. How do you put up with Goku?**

**Dares: Because I'm feeling nice today…. I won't torture you.**

**Wait! I lied! **

**I dare you all to watch Dragon Ball Evolution.**" Maggie grimaced "Dragon Ball Evolution. Nasty! Okay Veggie!" "Well, it's-" "OKAY! Since Veggie is not gonna tell us. I'mma break the rules! I am gonna pull the answer from last fic!" "Hey you're not allowed to-" Vegeta started but Maggie held up the remote. "I'm not allowed?" Vegeta bit his lip. "Yeah, right. Now EYES TO THE JUMBTRON!"

They looked tom the jumbotron as the clip played.

_Rebecca: *Picks up phone*what… Oh ok. *puts on speaker*_

_Maggie: First Becca is that the only answer you want?! Vegeta whole story details! Yamcha back off she's like 15. Ok well I gotta get back to it! *Hangs up*_

_Rebecca: I am the host! *sighs* Vegeta. She's gonna call back if you don't._

_Vegeta: *Blushes* When she was determined to meet Frieza even though it might have ended up in her death I thought it was very… prideful. That almost all faded away until the gravity chamber blew for the first time. She came to my rescue. When I finally woke up I noted it had been two weeks she was in there waiting for me to wake up I don't know how long she was in there and her how long she would have been in there if hadn't woke her up. I guess that's how but I guessed something clicked is why._

_Rebecca: That's so sweet X3_

The clip ended "Yes, it is sweet. Now Chi-chi!" Chi-Chi thought for a moment "A magician never reveals her secrets." "STOP DODGING THE QUESTIONS!" Mitsumi yelled angrily. "Shh! Mitsumi pmers will get her later. NOW BACK TO DA JUMBOTRON!" Maggie put in her ear buds as the movie began.

**Afteh the movie~**

"I do not look like that!" Bulma yelled. "Why aren't I there?" Krillin asked. Maggie pulled out her buds. "Ok! This come from **A.M.P 1008**

**Well, I think I've got something. Have Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha do that interrogation scene thing from Cop Out, where the Black Cop re-inacts a whole bunch of mivies while interrogating the Spanish guy. **

**Goku: Whit Cop**

**Vegeta: Black Cop**

**Yamcha: The Spanish guy from the Cell** **Phone store**" Vegeta hung his head "Anyone else would have been fine. But no, I got the black cop." Maggie reached for the remote. Vegeta jumped up and started the skit.

"I can't remember the first line." Vegeta said honestly trying to think.

Goku smiled "Star Wars?"

Vegeta blinked "Oh, yeah! Tell us about the chicken."

"Shinler's list."

"Lord knows I love…" Vegeta blinked "blah blah blah but if ya hit me I'll kill him dead!"

"Color purple. I think?"

"The forbidden dome was once a paradise." Vegeta looked to Maggie, "is that right? I feel like I'm getting these wrong." "I don't know I never seen this movie!" Vegeta sighed "Ok, where was I?" Yamcha looked at him "once a paradise." Vegeta frowned and hung his head "Ah, yes. I got no place else to go! We're gonna need a bigger-"

**One skit with miss said lines later~**

Maggie smiled, satisfied. "We'll see you next time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**Rolando didn't send anything in and Jokermask submitted by review! DX So much for a special, start sending in holiday dares and remember, next time is the truth special! Send in Truth's and a lot of em! PM ME YOUR MANY TRUTH'S!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PM ME DARES AND TRUTHS**

"And we're back on Truth or Challenge!" Maggie yelled then grabbed her side. "That still hurts. Heh, oh well! This is the all Truth Special! If I edited dares and truths don't fret! The rest of your TOC's will be used just later!" Vegeta glared at her. "Get over yourself Veg head. These Truth's are from **ROC95**

**Truth: Tien how sad were you after Chiotzu sacrificed himself?**

**Truth: Goku how was your tail removed?**" Maggie smiled. "So Tien, cough it up." Tien blinked. "Well, it wasn't that I was sad it was that I was furious! How could he do that? We couldn't wish him back, or at least that's what I thought. I don't know if you'd call it sad but it was a lot of anger." Maggie smiled "Gay!" She yelled making everyone laugh. "Shut up or **I'll** punch you." Maggie stood up. "If I weren't in this condition I would-" The camera man tapped the camera. "Oh uh. Right! I'm fine just a scratch." Maggie said smiling at the camera. She glared at Tien. She quickly typed something on her phone and gave it to Tien. Tien covered his mouth and looked at the camera. Maggie held her hands in a begging position. "Fine." Vegeta looked at the two of them, "What the heck?" He asked, "Noneya. So Goku?" Goku laughed "Sooo many ways." Maggie laughed too, "Telling me." She agreed. "Okay! So these Truth's are from a new fan of ours **Gloomy Shadows**

**Bulma- Do you miss Vegeta when you don't know where he is. Do you feel like something might happen to him and you'll never be able to see him again? Also, how did you truly feel when Goku told you Vegeta died while fighting Freeza?**

**Trunks- How is it having Vegeta as a father?**" Maggie looked at Vegeta but before she could say a word Trunks interrupted. "Finally! You all know I've been here the whole time!" "Oh shut up!" Dende yelled. "I've been here the whole time too you know and so has Frieza but he fell asleep." The camera then went to a drooling Frieza. Maggie clapped and Frieza woke up. "Huh? What?" Maggie laughed "Ok, okay! Bulma if you'd please." Bulma smiled. "Of course I do! But for an answer to the second question, I really never felt that way until Buu. I didn't even get to see his body and yet… Well anyway when Goku told me I honestly didn't care. He was with me when I saw him next." Maggie smiled "She didn't care." Maggie smiled while Vegeta hissed. "No Trunks, you big old cry baby."

Trunks grumbled "I think it's cool, and at times, I hope this doesn't sound selfish. But helpful." Maggie laughed it totally did! Oh yea, I've changed the specials schedule so let's give that to you before we continue!

**Today: All truths**

**12/17/12: Gender bent**

**12/24/12: Christmas special**

**12/31/12: Christmas special continued (if necessary) **

**1/1/13: New year's special**

**1/7/13: Back to normal**.

Ok! Now Please don't think I cut off your Challenges all will be added next in our gender bent TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**OKAY! Remember those in case you want a special dare for male me or female Z fighters. Send them in! Also! There's something I want for Christmas and that's ****Darkfang of Deathclan, I want him back! If you can find him send him here! Also read my other stories! PM FAV**


	11. Chapter 11

A young man sat in a chair, he had black hair onyx eyes and a tan completion. He stared at them, "So, uh, welcome to gender bent truth or challenge! I'm your host Maguire, and I'm sure you know that most everyone keeps their names in gender bent form but we'll let you know otherwise. So let's start out with one of our best customers **Jokermask18 I dare femvegeta and femgoku** **to have a farting contest." **Maguire paused "Oh yes, Vegeta's name is Mitsumi and Mitsumi is Vegeta. Oh and Mitsumi still has the uhm." Maguire coughed "The shocky things by request of Tye." Mitsumi(fem Vegeta) glared at him. "Yeah right, you're enjoying this." Maguire smiled, "Do I like torture? Yes, am I a pervert only on T days and this is Monday. So Yes and no and you better start the farting contest or I'll zap you." And with that the two began farting. Eventually Goku won farting very loud! Maguire laughed and grabbed his nose. "Ew! Gross! Ok these dares are from **supersexyghotmew95 I dare goten to kiss lucy and Schroder has to watch.**" Maguire hissed "I am not running the peanuts!" Maguire smiled. "Just kidding ok let's do this." Goten stood uncomfortably and moved her ponytail behind her ears. Lucy from the peanuts came out of the floor. She blinked, "Hey! Isn't this supposed to be a guy?" Before Maguire could reply Schroder came out and sat in a chair. "Schroder!" Goten spun her around and kissed her.

Maguire smiled "Nummy, yuri." The two parted and looked sick. Maguire smiled. "Ok this is from **person without user** or if I had to guess **Rabbit Power**

**hola! I'm here to give some truths and challenges:**

**Tien: propose to launch. (no barriers allowed)**

**Frieza: admit your love to Goku**

**Vegeta: Kiss Videl in the watch of Gohan.**

**Gohan: throw a tantrum in PUBLIC while wearing a diaper, and cry**

**Trunks: How do you feel when people tell you they wore you on the beach?**

**Bra: is it true you have a thing for Gohan?**

**Becca: Who do you think is the hottest z fighter?"**

Maguire picked up his phone, "Dialing Beck now." Tien stood up and walked up to Launch. "Um, I hate to put attention on myself but I've been here the whole time." Trunks stood up and she started to scream. "LOOK DO YOU SEE THAT! THEIR FOCUSING ON THE SAME F***ING CHARACTERS!"  
>Maguire pulled out a trank gun and shot her twice. "Down girl! Tien continue." Tien got on one knee "Uh, you wanna marry me?" He nodded and hugged her neck. "Frieza!" Frieza hissed "I feel no love for that bitch." "Well isn't that fun." Mitsumi (Fem Vegeta) Got up and pulled up Videl's chin, "I'm going to the special hell." She said and kissed him. Gohan hissed "That's it right there! Keep that hiss and put on this diaper! Now cry!" She put on a bra and the diaper and began to fake cry and ran outside to show the public. "It's like, a raping for my brain." Bra stood up and hissed his cheeks firey red with anger. "Why does everyone ask that!? NO! And I agree with my sister I've been here the whole time!"<p>

Maguire put his phone on speaker, "Go ahead Beck." Beck sighed "Yamcha." Maguire laughed "Oh man I knew it! Now remember send in Christmas dares or I'mma cut a bitch! See you next time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!"

**Read my other stories too! Two of them are ending really soon, including SpongeBob Human pants! And please read the Mitsumi fic! Pm me dares.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie smiled "Being gender bent was weird!" She said wearing a Santa outfit. "But guess what?! I get fun here too! Cause I'm Santa and these…" The camera zoomed out showing everyone in tight elf costumes. "Are my elves!" She began laughing like crazy and then grabbed her side. "Oh, yep that hurt." Goku sat up, his little elf suit squeaked in the chair. "Seriously do you want a sensu bean for that?" Maggie looked at Tien. Tien sighed. "No Goku. I don't want one."

Goku looked at Tien, "ok." Maggie laughed "Let's get down to it! This is from **Gloomy shadows**

**Now for the truths and one or two dares:  
>Goku: How do you spend Christmas in your house? I'm just wondering. Since your not a human, do you still do it the same way or a little bit of your own way?<strong>

Piccolo: If you had to catch someone under a mistletoe, who would it be?

ChiChi: How can you tolerate your familiy over the breaks of Christmas? With powerful saiyans in your house, does it sometimes feel too over hand?

Vegeta: Be honest and true, and you can yell or complain if you really feel the need to but you have to answer most truthfully in that case. What would you do if anything happened to Trunks or Bulma. Would you spend all of your time instead of training with them if it was the only way to have them live through something terrible. And also, how do Saiyan's spend Christmas on Planet Vegeta. Do they have any holidays in general?

Bulma: I dare you to bring a mistletoe and hang it up over Vegeta...and then kiss him VERY passionately and if it has no passion, you have to do it for five more minutes longer and Vegeta don't you dare not kiss her back!

Krillin: Do you absolutely love 18? As much to die for her?"

Goku was bending his elbow making the suit squeak for his pleasure. "Goku." He looked up from his tight suit. "Well, we usually do it the same way but we go to the Briefs because I 'can't pick a good size tree for the house'" He said making A Chi-Chi hand puppet. Maggie looked at Piccolo, "Well Mr. Piccolo. Who do you choose?" Piccolo bit his lip, "I-I feel desire for no women on this planet let alone in this room." Maggie coughed "Liar!"

Chi-Chi smiled "I let bulma take care of it at her party!" "LIKE HELL SHE DOES!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta yawned and Maggie held up the remote. Vegeta groaned and Maggie shook the remote. "I became strongest when the horrid things happened, my cousin was murdered and I trained like heck. So I'd just get my solitude. But if I could I spend my breathes fighting to protect them even if it meant I wasn't there with them." Bulma made a touched face and walked over to the door way and plucked the mistletoe. She walked over to Vegeta and kissed him with all she had. She soon ended up sitting on his lap and he slowly began to kiss her back.

Maggie covered her eyes "Blek. OK while that happens Krillin?" Krillin looks over at his wife. "Of course I do but her power level surpasses my own even if I died for her it would be all for not." The camera then moved back to Maggie playing with the fuzzy ball on her hat. They all looked at her awkwardly. She looked up. She quickly sat up. "I have ADD…. OK! This is from the super lovely person **ROC95**

**Everyone: The Egg Nog Challenge! Who can drink the most Egg Nog?**

**Vegeta: Here some Christmas Carolers for a straight 24 hours after the Egg Nog Challenge.**

**Everyone: Go buy gifts for your favorite person!**

**Tien: There's a Mistletoe on your head. Watch out on who you go with.**

" Maggie passed out 3 cartons of Egg Nog to everyone. "We'll start out with 3, in :30. Most done wins! Drink." Maggie began chugging her Egg Nog. Piccolo took a sip and gagged. Everyone kept chugging. "And time!" Maggie yelled. Goku put down his two cartons. But everyone looked to Bulma with no Egg Nog left. "BULMA" Maggie began coughing and Tien stood up "Bulma wins! He looked down at her after these dares I swear." Maggie held up little prayer hands. Maggie sat up. "Everyone pull out your presents." Everyone picked up their presents and gave them to someone else.

Goku to Piccolo, Piccolo to Maggie, Tien to Chioutzu and I think you get it! Everyone sat with their gifts. Goku held his "I got two!" He said and snuggled his gifts. Tien now realizing he had the mistletoe on his head looked over, realizing he was sitting next to our feared hostess. Maggie scooted away but it was too late. Goten sat up and started laughing. "Too late! Too late!" Maggie groaned "I hate kissing you people!" Maggie grabbed Tien's cheeks roughly and kissed him. Maggie then quickly broke away from him. Tien looked at Maggie and stood up. "Everyone may I have your attention!" Maggie and the camera man shook their heads. "Too bad! We had a deal! Maggie was supposed to be hospitalized for the past couple episodes, Maggie is un qualified to host the show until recovered. And Becca will be Taking her place ((again))." Maggie grabbed her side eyes wide.

**Please stand by**

**Merry Christmas! Review fav! Advertise my story!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca walked in quietly and hung up her black fuzzy coat. Becca was very small, she was just over 5 feet and had a tan yet blotchy completion. Her hair was very wavy and frizzy. Rebecca had that natural kind of beauty that isn't caused by products or make up. She walked silently onto the set and sat in Maggie's host chair. Rebecca coughed into her hand "Um, uh… Hello. And welcome to Truth or Challenge . Maggie won't be back for a while, she says she's very sorry she had to miss the new years eve and new year's special. For those of you who didn't know Maggie has been functioning without." The camera man shook his head "Without an organ?

Her organ blew because of a freak accident." She looked over at Piccolo sitting across from her and she sunk into her chair. "She'll be in the hospital till she finds an organ that can withstand her power level." She looked back at the Namek. "Can someone put him where I can't see him please!" She yelled scared. Piccolo stood up "Hey! It was an accident! I'm not gonna!" Rebecca screamed as he stood up and her chair flipped onto her. Vegeta stood up and picked up the chair. "You want to sit next to me? He won't come near you then." Becca nodded and Vegeta helped her up. She walked on the left of him farther away from Piccolo. "What a surprise the pretty girl is afraid of the green man." Piccolo sat down. Rebecca sat in the seat between Goku and Vegeta. "Thank you." She whispered.

She looked at her sheet. "Also crotch zappers have been installed on all the men for me to choose who to shock, sorta like if you have a substitute teacher if you get a note left it's a detention. Ok, lets get to it." Becca said quietly. "This is from a good customer of ours** Jokermask18**

**Chichi:have a fating contest with someone, you pick  
>Bulma: you learn Master Roshi's muscle form trick and fight Chichi with it {I never got to see anything happen with my last dare like that.}<br>Goku:get a shot.  
>Videl: wrestle a bear.<br>Vegeta: sing "saiyan blood.**"

Rebecca pulled Vegeta's blue suit, "Uh, can you help out with who is who?" Vegeta nodded "Sure, I suppose." He pointed to Chi-Chi "That harpy is Chi-Chi she belongs to Goku. She's the one who has to have farting contest." Chi-Chi stood up, "I'll have a farting contest with 18." 18 sat up, "I can't fart anymore!" Chi-Chi farted once "Then I guess I win." Rebecca glared at her, "Yeah I know she's the jerk who dodges all the dares." Vegeta nodded "and that's-" Yamcha slid over "I can help ya with the rest! Hey I'm Yamcha." He gave her a wink. Rebecca picked up her remote and pushed the Yamcha button. He screamed making Rebecca cover her ears and sink into her chair.

"Maggie told me to tell a Yamcha that I have a boyfriend. And I've been practicing so I can kick your butt if I want to." Yamcha stood back up. "What if I want cha to." She kept eye contact with him and pressed the button again. Vegeta started laughing. He pointed to Bulma "That is mine and that is Bulma." He looked down at Rebecca who was scribbling in a note book. "What are you doing?" "Taking notes, see." She gave him the book. Vegeta laughed "Piccolo! Scary green guy who hurt Maggie. Bad, named after a wood wind why?" He said reading her book "possibly not bad tried to hurt me once already. Definitely being a bully right now. He better hopes Maggie makes it." Vegeta looked up at Piccolo, and gave Rebecca her book. Vegeta stood up, "Look even little girls are threatening you." Piccolo stood up. "So help me god I will put you in the hospital too." Becca whispered "8874."

Vegeta ducked as Piccolo was hit in the head. Piccolo grabbed his head Vegeta looked at Rebecca one hand on the ground the other in the air putting her in a slanted angle. "Vegeta is helping me right now, so sit down." She hissed. Piccolo took a star shaped metal out of his forehead. Gohan sat up, "She studies ninja." Rebecca wiped off her black jeans. Bulma walked back in and turned off her hologram, "Hey I learned that." She saw what looked like a standoff between Piccolo Vegeta and our small hostess. "Ok, that's enough. Becca sit down between Goku and Tien. Tien will help you and Goku will protect you." Becca nodded and ran to that chair. Bulma showed off her arms and so did Chi-Chi. They began to wrestle each other. Becca blinked "Am I watching what I think I am?" Tien sighed "Yes I'm afraid so." She looked at him "Hey your Tien!" He nodded "yes I am." I took a personality test and I got you!"

"Is that so?" "Yeah!" The two continued to talk as the not so epic battle took place. Becca pulled out an injection. And put it in Goku's arm and he screamed. "It can't hurt that bad." Becca hissed and pushed the button. "Uh, Videl you must wrestle a Grizzly!" The Grizzly was let loose and Videl grabbed it's shoulders and forced it onto it's back. "Pin." Becca pointed as if ready to do a dance. "Vegeta!" Vegeta held the microphone close to his mouth "No matter who you are! You are no match for me-ee at all! I am the prince of Saiyan! You'd do well to remember that!"

**One rest of the song later!**

Rebecca clapped happily while the rest had their ears plugged. Rebecca looked at Tien "Come on humor him!" Tien sighed and let a smile hit his lips as he clapped. Vegeta sat down. "Rebecca, no wonder Maggie does this! Exciting! Ok, this is from

**Darkfang of Deathclan **

**thanx for using my dares! :)**

**have trunks say "i love you Darkfang!" ((dont judge me k? i love trunks... hes awesome and powerful...))**

**this is from my cousin**

**wish ALL the sayains back and have them kill frieza and then bring him back so they can kill him again XD**

**let Goku eat again**

" Trunks stood up. "I love you Darkfang!" Becca jumped up and opened the closet. "Oh I was hoping I'd get to try this out!" She pulled out these miscolored balls. "Are those?" Vegeta began, "Yes! It's from the other Truth or challenge! Remember this old dare!_**Jokermask18**_

_**Now, I have challenges:**_

_**Vegeta: fuse with Yamcha**_

_**Goku: uh…break-dance**_

_**Piccolo: create a set of dragon balls and let Maggie have three wishes.**_

_**Gohan: try going Super Saiyan five!**_

_**Tien: go declare your love for Launch while she's in her blonde form**_

_**Krillin: Fight Goku while he's Super Saiyan three!**_

_**Chiaoutzu: do algebra**_

_**Maggie: use your three wishes in the following ways: Make the Z girls unable to refuse a dare, no matter what. Make Chi-chi and Videl Sayains {you can include yourself if you want.} Also, bring teenage Bulma here temporarily and under the effects of the third wish.**_

_**Chi-chi and Videl: fight**_

_**Bulma {both} get into an argument over who's better and solve it in three events:**_

_**strawberry eating contest**_

_**weapons battle **_

_**a belching contest**_

_**Frieza: sing "chilling elegy" from DBZkai.**_

_**Also: a truth for Vegeta: if your mom was so strong, why didn't she kill Frieza.**_**"**

Rebecca smiled at the dark orange balls with bright orange stars. "I wish all the Saiyans back to life and here!" Becca said. Soon a planet entered the studio, Mitsumi ran over to two Saiyans on the ground. "Klen! Mon!" They looked at her. "Mitsumi!" They stood but Mitsumi knocked them back down. "There's so much I need to tell you!" All the Saiyans looked at Frieza. "Uh oh."

**One TOO drastic killing scene later**

Rebecca's head was against Tien's shoulder. She was shivering, "S-so much b-b-b-blood!" She whispered. Tien patted her head. "Shh, shh." Tien looked up at the Dragon, "I wish the blood and the Saiyans were gone somewhere else!" "As you wish."The Saiyans disappeared a long with Mitsumi and the King. The janitor sighed, he took his broom and swept Frieza's body. "Okay Rebecca. Your ok." Rebecca was not going to trust him. "S-see you all tomorrow on Tru-Tru-Tru." Tien sat up "On Truth or Challenge!"

**Uh, Tien here! I guess I'm co-host now! Yay! What you want me to pretend I'm not happy? What? Oh okay. Becca told me to tell you to review fav and pm dares!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca sat in her chair and crossed her legs comfortably. "Hello and welcome back. This is the new year's special! Maggie would like to apologize again, she still hasn't found a suitable downer and probably won't for a little bit, I'm under contract not to tell you what organ but Maggie would like to make an offer

**A few people were confused about the older Challenge. I'm really sorry you never got to read the original. But if you'd like a copy of it I still have it from chapter 2 to the end. So if you want it email me at **

**author duh _at symbol_ gmail .com**

**remove the spaces and there you go!**

Rebecca made a sad smile, "Remember we are not a Critics United friendly page. Now let's begin! This comes from someone who is simply amazing! **ROC95 ****Truth: Tien how is being co-host?**

**Challenge: All shall face the wrath of Zeus!**

**Truth: Yamcha are you really useless then Raditz?**

**Challenge: It's karaoke time! Sing your favorite songs!**

" Rebecca smiled and looked up at Tien "Well?" Tien laughed "Awesome! I love getting in on the torture!" Everyone seemed to death glare Tien but he just smiled "What? It's muther f***ing boss." Rebecca hid her phone from sight of Tien. "Alright Rebecca what's the next one." She flashed him a shy girl smile "three words. Wrath. Of. Zeus" She put the remote on the ground and gently put her foot on it so to press all the buttons. The room filled with screaming as she covered her ears to block as much sound as she could. The blood curdling screaming stayed in the room for about 3 minutes.

When Rebecca opened her eyes all the men were on the ground grabbing their crotches. Rebecca frowned and grabbed her head "Man that made my teeth hurt." The phone in Rebecca's hand rang. She answered it. "Uh yeah? Wha? Oh ok." Becca pushed a button and Maggie filled the screen. There were blue hospital "Hey guys, I just saw what happened on the little TV…" The guys moaned on the ground "Get up or feel it again." All the men then quickly got over themselves and ran to their chairs. Vegeta looked at the screen. "Maggie? You look like death." She glared at him "I love you too." She said raspy. "Anyway, I finally got the nurses away from me so I can talk to you guys." Rebecca, finally recovered, smiled "Their super fun." Maggie blinked "I'd laugh if I could. But I can see your all doing pretty good. How about you Piccolo? Feeling guilty? Huh?" Piccolo crossed his arms. "It was a dare, I don't feel bad." Maggie smiled, "The nurse is coming back I gotta go Yamcha answer question!" The screen then went back to the list of dares.

Yamcha hissed "Well, I don't think so!" "Yes you are!" Vegeta coughed. Rebecca smiled and waved her arms "Let's not do that and just sing." The fighters turned to her, Tien sighed "If you don't have a favorite song which none of you do just sing along with Rebecca." Rebecca seemed to shrink as she curled smaller "But, I can't sing." She whispered, Tien looked at her. "Well I'm not-" she flashed him big bambi eyes. He hung his head "everyone sing along with me." Rebecca smiled "You," he began "You don't know how lucky you are. Hanging with that girl on your arm." He then raised his arms as everyone repeated.

**One sweeter song church style later.**

Rebecca laughed "That was fun! Not my choice of music, but hey!" Tien glared at the smiling Yamcha. Rebecca's phone rang again "Hello? Maggie? I'm busy I can't….. what?!" Tien looked at her "What's going on." She looked at him and mouthed the words 'one sec!' "Well that's great! From who? Wait that's a vital organ!" Vegeta tapped Piccolo's arm he smiled and mouthed the words 'Vital. Ooo.' Piccolo hissed. "What?! Maggie is that legal?!... Who is?... Ok fine yeah. Bye." Rebecca hung up "Maggie found a donor." Tien smiled "You must be happy." She shook her head "She might not survive the implant and there's something else the person she's getting it from isn't alive." Vegeta sat, _it can't be from…._ "Do you know a name?" Becca nodded "She said you could tell me who it was, I man named _Brooly_" "BROLY?!" Rebecca smiled and nodded "Yeah that! Who is he?"

**Rebecca: I'm sound hopeless to you all don't I? Well sorry? But who is Broly?! PM and favorite. **


	15. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
><strong>

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
><strong>

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
><strong>

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
><strong>

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
><strong>

**Walks my Love- Running  
><strong>

**Second son of Slade- Running  
><strong>

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
><strong>

**Follow the laughter- Running  
><strong>

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


	16. Chapter 15

**I sneaked on to do this, I have actually been bed written. X3 We didn't get any Truths or challenges so this is just a story chapter. Don't like that send freaking dares. **

_**Off camera~**_

Vegeta walked over to Rebecca and as gently as he could gripped her arm. "Broly? Are you sure you head Broly?" Rebecca looked at him so confused. "Yes, I'm positive. Why is Broly your trigger word? Who is he?" Vegeta put his fingers on his lips. Goku sat up. "Well, at least we'll have some great new views!" Vegeta turned to him angrily, "This isn't a joke! We never actually killed Broly! We just sort of left him and hoped he'd just die." Goku held up his hands "Think about it, last time Maggie turned Saiyan our views exploded. I'm just saying this could be good and not just for that. Maggie's probably getting blood from him too right?" Rebecca nodded "Exactly so with Saiyan blood Maggie could actually be a Saiyan. And then her power would rise. Like super Maggie!" Everyone just stared at Goku "Don't even pretend that wouldn't be boss! Vegeta shook his head "What if she gets too much Broly? Huh? Then we'll have a new legendary super Saiyan. We'll have to kill her!" "HEY!" Rebecca yelled "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU MUSCLE HEADS MAGGIE IS MY LITTLE COUSIN AND IF I DON'T GET ANSWERS ON WHO BROLY IS I'M JUST GOING TO TEAR YOU ALL APART AND EAT YOU! **SO SIT DOWN!**"

A shiver ran down the spine of every Z fighter as they very quickly sat down. Vegeta looked at her and was about to explain when he was interrupted "Broly is the strongest Saiyan since birth." Rebecca looked back at Piccolo who had held his own through this madness. "They call him 'The Legendary Super Saiyan.' This is very dangerous and I don't mean for your cousin. She's going to be ok, but if she gets too much Broly the Prince could be correct she could become the new legendary super Saiyan. If that happens you need to become ready enough to realize what must be done. If Maggie does become the legendary Super Saiyan and however is not effected she'd still be a serious threat to earth and earthlings including you. You may never see or know her again. _If _she comes back she might not be the Maggie you know. Broly will become a disease in her body." Rebecca held her heart "Her human immune system will be replaced because her human body will not recognize this new substance."

Piccolo looked away from Rebecca to the rest of them. "Maggie will become a Saiyan and she will also have some Broly in her. We have to think a head. Maggie will come back." The nurse head Maggie's arm "are you ready Mrs. Maggie?" Maggie looked at the nurse "yes." Piccolo made direct eye contact with Rebecca "But Maggie will not be the same." Maggie laid back "Count back from ten Mrs. Maggie" Maggie closed her eyes "Bye." She whispered as she began counting back. "Maggie will not be your cousin. She will change. No matter how strong you think she is she won't be the way we know. And I can't tell you how she'll change just that she'll become something different." Rebecca closed her eyes "is there anyway for me to become a Saiyan?"

**Too late to stop the surgery has begun. Will Maggie really change? And will you pm me some frucking dares? Find out nest time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!**


	17. Season Finale!

Maggie silently walked into the room. She walked with slow strong steps as she made it to the set. Everyone took a moment to look at her. Everyone who could sense energy could feel the Saiyan rippling off her skin. As she walked over to her chair Tien removed Rebecca. She sat down. She took time to look at them all. Everyone of them was letting their energy slowly reach it's peak. She looked over the pail faces and then herself made a confused look. "Ok, I'll bite. Who are you guys?" She asked addressing the entire room. Piccolo cleared his throat. "Yes Namek?" He blinked, _she doesn't know us? _"Who are you?" Her eyes went to that common Saiyan glare. "I'm Broly." She looked at Goku in the chair, "I know Kakarrot. Now who are you." Piccolo let his eyes trail to the squirming Tien.

He pointed to his neck. Piccolo looked back to Maggie. "Can I call you anything else?" She kept her straight face "The Legendary Super Saiyaness is also appropriate." Tien continuously pointed to his neck. Piccolo kept his attention shared between them. "I see, well Broly, I am Piccolo." She nodded. "Move your bangs Mag- Broly." She moved them showing the small crown. He nodded "Tien take Rebecca out of here." Rebecca looked at Maggie. She sat with perfect posture. She had dark black eyes. Rebecca got out of Tien's grip. "Maggie!" She ran to hug her cousin. And she did, "I missed you so much are you ok?" Maggie's hair began to stand up and turn golden as her eyes filled with the sun kissed light. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Maggie raised her hand against her cousin.

Tien removed her from Maggie, "My apologies Broly. I'm removing her now." Tien held her tight but not tight enough to break her ribs. "MAGGIE!" She screamed and looked at Piccolo "You did this! You killed her! We'll never forgive you!" She screeched, tears in her eyes, as Tien carried her out. Piccolo grabbed his knees and just looked at his legs. _I'm so sorry Rebecca _was all he could think. Her hair turned black and her eyes normal again. Everyone looked back and forth from Piccolo to Maggie.

Piccolo wouldn't move now, for the life in him. Piccolo felt horrid and new everyone was looking at him. "So what do we do in this show?" While Maggie was talking he let out a quiet choked sound that no one could hear except you viewers. Vegeta gave her a phone. "It's a truth of dare show. You tell us Truths and Dares and we do them. _Broly._" Maggie, or Broly, nodded. "Understandable, when do we start?" Vegeta turned around "Next season."

**SEASON FINALE! MAGGIE IS NOW BROLY! I see you all again Next season starts February 21****st****! Don't worry I'll be posting Blooper chapters between now and then! Truth or Challenge season two! Coming to you on a new night next month! Thursdays not Mondays! 5:30 eastern 6:30 central! Review, Favorite! MORE DARES BY PM PLEASE ESPECIALLY FOR MAGGIE BROLY! **


End file.
